


Iron and Frost

by FarielUniverse



Category: Avengers
Genre: Other, part 2 of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarielUniverse/pseuds/FarielUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony meets Loki at a bar and things go well. But what happens when Thor finds out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron and Frost

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT THIS DONT HATE ME. Well this is my second attempt, first one at Loki and Tony. The other one hasnt been uploaded yet. I would love some constructive criticism, but please dont cut me down.

Rain pelted Stark as he walked the quiet streets. Even though the millionaire was quite famous, no one recognized him. That was a good thing. The place he was going would have ruined his reputation forever. Oh well. The bar he was going to had the best drinks in town. And the prettiest customers. So what if the alleged super hero was gay. It didn’t matter anyhow. Sighing, he pushed the door open and settled at the bar next to a guy with long black hair slicked back and eyes halfway between blue and green. He almost took his breath away. Almost. The guy was plastered. Obviously trying to drown his sorrows away.

“Scotch on the rocks.” He ordered and swirled his liquor in its glass. He kept eyeing the man next to him. Pale skin. Subtle figure. Angular features. And those eyes. Gorgeous. Deciding to take a chance with this mystery man, he turned toward him.

“You look like your drinking away your problems. What’s got you so down?”

The man smirked into his glass. “My father disowned me and my older brother betrayed me and stole everything I ever loved from me. I have nothing left except this drink.” As he said this he downed the last of his drink. Tony bought him another. The least he could do was give this man a little compassion. He understood the daddy problems he was having. Tony knew plenty about that.

Tony held out his hand. “I’m Tony.”

“Loki.” Said the blue eyed stranger, shaking Tony’s hand and flashing a small smile. His face lit up.  
They stayed and talked for a while. The other man’s laugh was like cascading water. Tony got tired and bid Loki adieu. They both stood at the same time. Loki trembled on his feet and pitched forward into Tony’s chest. He had passed out. Tony sighed. Curse his heroic streak. Tony picked up the smaller man and carried him back to Stark tower. Loki was out like a light, but had a slight fever. His breathing was shallow and labored. Tony would need to keep an eye on him tonight. That meant sleeping in the same bed. Tony pulled off Loki’s wet shirt and stared at the shirtless man on his bed. His skin was so pale. There were scars on hi as if he had been attacked by a shark. A large tooth hung on a leather string on his neck. The more Tony stared the more he desired the unaware Loki. Lust filled his mind and body. Tony wanted those crystal blue eyes filled with desire and hear that voice crying his name. He wanted that body against his, their sweat mingling together as their mouths met. He decided to sleep three floors below his guest. Leaving the sleeping man as he was, he grabbed a silk pillow and a blanket and headed to the elevator. As he lay down to sleep, images of the beautiful blue eyed creature only three floors above him. As his light snores filled the room, the images danced in his mind.

Heavy breathing filled the darkened bedroom. Tony ran his hands over the body of the smaller man beneath him. Their mouths met and their naked bodies pressed against each other. Tony slid his hand down Loki’s chest and wraps it around his dick. Tony felt the sharp intake of breath from the form below him and smirked. Kissing Loki deeply, he started to stroke his lover. Loki breathed heavily and Tony took the opening to slip his tongue into his mouth. The subtler man sucked on Tony’s tongue and drew a moan of pleasure from the older man. Tony straddled the younger man and lubed up his fingers. Kissing Loki deeply, Tony inserted a finger into Loki’s tight hole. Moaning, Loki proceeded to scratch Tony’s face with his claws.

Jerking awake, Tony startled the kitten off of his face. Sighing, he sat up and immediately felt the tightness in his pajama bottoms. The only shower in the house was in his bedroom…..along with his newfound object of desire. He sighed yet again. It couldn’t be helped. Stretching, he stepped over the kitten on the floor and took the elevator back up to his room. Peeking around the door, he found Loki sound asleep in bed. Smiling softly, he went over and stroked the side of Loki’s face before going into the bathroom. Confident that Loki was sound asleep, he stripped and stepped into the clear glass shower. He didn’t, however notice the small blue eyes watching him from the other side of the bed. This was one time in which Loki’s magic came in very handy. He left the image of his sleeping self on the bed and crept invisibly closer to the billionaire in the shower. Tony started stroking himself and leaned against the back of the shower. Loki’s eyes widened but he couldn’t look away. Something was pulling him toward the shower. It took all his willpower just to stay where he was and not help the billionaire achieve ecstasy. A few minutes later, Tony finished and wrapped a towel around his waist. As he went to the closet to get dressed, Loki slipped back into bed and dissipated the image that was there. He then stretched and sat up, rubbing his face.

Tony slipped a shirt on as he heard the sheets ruffling behind him. Good thing he already had his pants on. He shut the closet and found his unexpected houseguest rubbing his face, sitting up. Tony smiled and tossed him a t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

“One of my maids is washing your clothes. You can wear these until we get them back.” He politely turned his head away as Loki changed pants and pulled the shirt on.

“Thank you. I appreciate you looking after me. Especially since we only met each other last night.”

Tony smiled. “No problem. No one can say I don’t help those in need. Now lets get some food into you. You look famished.”

They made their way to the elevator and made small talk as they went to the enormous kitchen equipped with everything Tony needed. Not only was he a billionaire, he was a damn good cook as well. While Loki watched, he whipped up a superb mushroom and ham omelet. As soon as Loki bit in, heaven exploded in his mouth. He moaned with pleasure and dug in. Tony laughed as he watched Loki eat. He made himself one and joined Loki at the table. They both ate their breakfast, each sneaking glances at the other while they weren’t looking. They chatted and before Loki could walk home, Tony gave him an old phone.

“I couldn’t possibly accept this. Its too much.” Loki argued.

“Don’t be silly. My number is already programed in. This way we can keep in touch without having to meet up at that bar.” Tony laughed as he walked Loki out to the taxi was waiting.

“Thank you so much Tony. You’re the nicest person I’ve met in my time in this city. I’ll text you when I get back to my apartment.” Smiled Loki as the cab drove off.

**Loki: Is this Tony??**

**Tony: Haha yupp. I see you made it home alright.**

**Loki: Yeah the cabby said it was paid beforehand.**

**Tony: I took care of it. I have the money to spare. I am a billionaire after all.**

**Loki: haha I guess so. I hardly have any money anymore.**

**Tony: that’s ok I like to spoil my friends.**

**Loki: Well then I’m glad I’m your friend.**

**Tony: you should be.:P**

**Loki: lol.**

**Tony: I g2g I have a business meeting. Ill txt u when I’m out.**

**Loki: ok. Good luck.**

Tony sighed and put the phone in his pocket. The only reason he was here was his old secretary contacted him that someone needed his particular skills. Or should I say Ironman’s skills. It was no secret that he was Ironman. He pushed open the door and found a strange array of characters. One looked around like everything was new, a second was blonde and looked like a blockhead. One was fiddling with a bow, another with a laptop. And finally there was his old secretary and a guy that looked like Samuel L. Jackson.

When the meeting was over, he checked his phone to find he had a message from Loki inviting him to dinner at his apartment. A smile immediately spread over his face. He hailed a cab and went straight to his apartment. Loki greeted him with a smile and invited him in. The apartment was small and dark, dismal compared to Tony’s giant mansion. He smiled and sat down on the sagging couch in the living room while Loki finished up dinner. Soon, he smelt something burning. Peeking into the kitchen, he spied a flustered Loki freaking out over a skillet on fire. He chuckled and grabbed a dishtowel, dropping it on the fire so it completely covered it, putting it out without setting on the dishtowel on fire. Loki pouted in the cutest way and dumped the pan in the sink

“I suck at cooking. I’m sorry. It was supposed to be a fun night. I ruined it.” He sighed and dropped his head into his hands.

Tony went over and put his arm around his shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. Come one. Let’s order some take out and I’ll get some beer from the liquor store around the corner. We’ll enjoy each other’s company.” He smiled and grabbed his wallet and tossed the phone book to Loki.

Loki smiled and ordered the food while Tony made a quick jaunt to get the booze. Vodka. That oughta do it. Getting some weaker alcohol as well, he headed back to the apartment just as the food arrived. Tony paid for the food and set it out on the coffee table in the living room. Mixing Loki a drink of fifty-fifty vodka and generic beer, he toasted the meal and they dug in. they talked and laughed, Tony taking great pleasure in hearing Loki’s laugh. Soon Loki was drunk, but not too drunk as to he was going to pass out. He stood shakily and Tony stood to steady him. Loki tumbled backward, grabbing Tony’s arm and pulling him on top of him as he fell. Tony felt the hardness in his pants almost immediately. The smaller man blushed and bit his lip in the cutest way. That was it for Tony. Tony kissed Loki, hard, trying to convey his feelings for the man. Loki hesitated for a moment, then kissed back with just as much passion, if not more. They kissed and kissed, their tongues mingling and Loki griping Tony by the hair. Tony sat up and picked up Loki, carrying him over his shoulder to the bedroom. He tossed him on the bed and pulled his shirt off, climbing on top of Loki. The glow from the ark reactor lit up Loki’s blushing form below him. Tony claimed another kiss, slipping his hand under Loki’s shirt, pulling it off. He lightly ran his fingers over the scars covering his chest. Tony stripped them both and straddled Loki’s hips, their hardened members rubbing against each other. Loki breathed heavily and was already covered in sweat. Tony kissed Loki and teased his lips open, slipping his tongue into the warm, wet crevice. He slipped a hand around Loki’s dick and started stroking. The noises coming from his partner nearly drove him to insanity. Loki cried out in pleasure and hot white liquid coated Tony’s fingers. He smirked and inserted a finger into Loki’s tight hole. The blue eyed god moaned with pleasure as a second finger was added and his hole was stretched to accommodate Tony. Soon three fingers were inside on him, searching for just the right spot. Loki soon gasped. Tony smirked and kissed his smaller counterpart as he removed his fingers and inserted his member. Loki moaned and breathed heavily. Tony started to move in and out slowly. Soon, after hearing Loki’s moans of pleasure and feeling his love around him, he came and collapsed beside Loki, breathing heavily as well. He wrapped his arms around Loki and drifted happily to sleep.

The next morning Tony woke up with his arms happily wrapped around the sleeping form of Loki who was curled up against him. He smiled and kissed the cheek of his new love and got dressed. He walked into the kitchen to whip up a nice breakfast after their romp in the night. Just as he started, a loud pounding sounded at the door. Opening it, he found Thor, the blockhead from the meeting standing there.

“Good day to you, Tony Stark. A Ms. Pepper said I could find you here. What is a man of your standing doing in a slummy apartment like this?” he asked as he wandered around the apartment. They both heard movement from the bedroom at the same time. Seeing his disenfranchised brother staring back at him, Thor almost shouted and looked like he was about to attack Loki. Tony immediately shoved him into the hallway and shut the door. “What the hell is Loki doing naked in bed at your apartmnt?” Thor questioned, freaking the fuck out.

“This is his apartment and if you can’t guess what we were doing, you’re an idiot. What’s the big deal about me being with him anyway?” Tony asked, subtly guiding him away from Loki’s apartment

“He’s my brother! And he’s evil. Although technically he isn’t my brother, he was kidnapped and he’s the Norse god of mischief and thieves and that doesn’t matter because you just had sex with my brother!” Thor shouted at Tony.

“You can’t be that mad that I had sex with your brother. And he isn’t evil. He’s just misunderstood.” Tony explained.  
Thor hesitated then sighed and told Tony his and Loki’s story. (See ThunderFrost) Tony felt more and more anger build up inside of him.

“So your telling me that even after you told Loki you loved him, you betrayed him and shattered his heart. You don’t deserve to be loved by him. Go be with that bitch Jane if she’s that special to you. Never set foot anywhere near Loki again or so help me I will personally end you.” He threatened. He saw anger build in Thor until when he finished his little speech; Thor smashed his fist into Tony’s face. Tony felt bones crunch. He whirled backward and caught himself against the wall. He glowered at Thor until the thundegod turned tail and stalked out.

Tony sighed and walked back to the apartment, nursing his aching face. He was met by a concerned Loki whose immediate concern was Tony’s broken face.

“It’s nothing. It’ll be gone soon. Sorry about that. I don’t have any clue how he found me here.” Tony smiled at Loki.

“I’m sorry too Tony. I….I think you should go home.”

Pain filled Tony’s heart as he heard this. Before leaving, he quickly gave Loki a peck goodbye. As he walked home, he couldn’t shake the feeling that that was the last time he would ever see Loki. He sighed and did some work on his computer, had a sandwich, but mostly operated on autopilot. When sleep came, he didn’t dream. The next day he sent a text to Loki, with no reply. Same for the next day. And the next. And so on and so forth. After about a week, he realized that there was a tracking chip in Loki’s phone. Almost sprinting to the computer, he typed in the number and got a location. He saved the map to his phone and off he went.

When he got there, it was a deserted alley. The location was a trash can. Tony dug through it and found the phone. Tears filled his eyes. It was as if all the air in his lungs had been sucked out, leaving nothing behind. He started the walk home in a daze. Soon a woman, obviously a prostitute approached him. Without thinking he paid her and they went back to his house. Night after night he repeated this. Never the same girl twice. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, still no sign of Loki. Tony was aimlessly walking the streets when he realized he was in the neighborhood where the bar that he and Loki first met was located. He sighed and started heading that way.

Soon after he heard a commotion in an alley. When he turned his head to look, he found a local thug trying to force himself on someone. Then anger erupted in Tony. The person the thug had chosen had long black hair and cryatal eyes halfway between blue and green. Pale skin, angular features. Subtle figure. And those eyes. Gorgeous. Sprinting, he gave a classic roundhouse kick to the side of the thug. The thug staggered back a few paces. Before the thug even knew what was happening, a fist smashed into his nose. When he was able to stand, he found Tony with his arm around a terrified Loki. “Sorry punk. This beautiful man is all mine.” Tony said, picking Loki up and tossing him over his shoulder and headed home.

“Uh Tony; are you going to let me down?”

“Nope.” Tony proceeded to go home, receiving odd looks all the way. When he got home he sat Loki down at the table and mixed him a drink. “Here. This will help u settle down. You’re lucky I was there. That could have ended up really badly.” He mixed himself a stronger drink and sat across from Loki, staring him down. Loki avoided his gaze for a while, but then sighed and looked up at Tony. He looked terrible. There were dark circles under his eyes and he looked sickly.

“I’m sorry Tony. I didn’t want this to happen. But when Thor came to my apartment, it spooked me. I’ve never been close to him. Especially not now when I know we were never brothers in the first place. I wanted to run straight here and jump into your arms every day, but I didn’t know how you would feel about me now that you know I’m evil.” Loki looked down sadly into his glass. Tony stood up, gently took Loki’s hand into his own and led him to the elevator.

As soon as the elevator doors were closed, Tony was kissing Loki. Months of passion sealed into a single kiss. Tony wrapped his arms around Loki and refused to let go as they continued to kiss. Loki reached out and felt along the wall for the emergency stop button. His fingers found it and when the elevator stopped, the force of it knocked them against the wall, Tony pinning Loki there. Loki opened his mouth and welcomed Tony’s tongue and sucked on it eagerly. Tony’s hand ran up Loki’s chest and pulled his shit off. Loki broke away to breathe, giving Tony a chance to strip them both down to nothing but their raw emotions for each other. Tony pinned Loki to the wall, placing both hands on either side of his face. Kissing Loki hard, Tony raked a hand down Loki’s chest. Loki arced against his hand and gasped in pleasure. Tony kissed Loki deeply and wrapped a hand around his dick. Stroking it gently, Tony turned Loki around to face the wall. Tony continued to stroke Loki, going faster now. Loki braced himself against the wall and felt the cold metal of the arc reactor against his back. Loki breathed heavily and was getting close to climax. How Tony had this kind of power over him he never knew. Soon hot liquid was all over Tony’s fingers. Tony brought his hand back and inserted a finger into Loki’s hole. Loki gasped in pleasure. Soon another finger was pushed in, then another, all moving and stretching and hitting that perfect spot. White lights danced in front of Loki’s eyes. Tony removed his fingers and inserted his dick. He thrusted, hard and fast. Loki gasped and spread his hands on the elevator wall to keep himself upright. Tony gently placed his hands on Loki’s and intertwined their fingers. Soon Tony came and they both stood there, spent. Tony hit the stop button again and the elevator rattled back into motion. Tony carried Loki bridal style back to the bed, Loki wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck, his face leaning against the glowing arc reactor. They were both going to have to take showers in the morning, but that was a tale for another time.


End file.
